ConfessionProphecy
by ligurl
Summary: Malfoy finally admits his true feelings towards Harry. Can they really eliminate Voldemort, together?Warning: explicit. read at ur own risk.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy  
_Oneshot Fanfiction_

_Oh, no. _The blond-haired boy stared out the frosted window, his fair complexion pressed lightly upon the tinted glass. In his cold grey eyes shone silent desperation as he watched the dark haired boy trudge across the courtyard metres below him. _Is this how I'm supposed to be? Is this right?_

"Malfoy, there's someone here to see you." The pale boy spun around abruptly, as if the visit was expected. _Could it be? No, couldn't be…_With a sleek smile, he strode swiftly to the entrance of the Slytherin common room and stepped outside. Into his sight came a young boy – _most probably a first-year_ – dressed like a true Gryffindor, scarf and all. _Here it is, my message from him!_

"Excuse me, senior Malfoy," the boy stuttered, taken aback by his sudden appearance. He looked down to avoid what he thought was Malfoy's glare, but was actually bitter excitement. "Harry Potter is waiting for you."

"Right, now be off," Malfoy barked, hastily pushing past the boy into the crowd of the hallway. _I will be there - don't you worry, Potter._


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter stood in the Room of Requirement, his eyes fixed intently upon the piles of woollen blankets lying in a corner of the room. Even though it was winter, the room provided ample warmth that they'd need to do what they wanted to do. All he had to do was wait; and he didn't have to for too long, for the door was promptly opened, with Malfoy standing behind it in a noticeably precarious position. He walked in with an air of faked arrogance, then slipped on a wet patch of stone floor. Harry couldn't help but chuckle as Malfoy lay sprawled upon a mass of blankets, his blond hair in a tangled mess.

"What an astounding entrance, Malfoy. You impress me." Harry extended a hand to a most blushing Malfoy. "Come on, get up. We have work to do."

Malfoy took his hand without looking up at Harry. _It's smooth. And his fingers are warm against this cold palm of mine._ Realizing he was beginning to caress Harry's hand, Malfoy dropped it abruptly and put his hands behind his back. _What am I doing? What would Harry think?_

"You like me, don't you, Malfoy?" _Oh no, he's realized._ Harry took a small step closer to Malfoy, who was slowly backing away towards the wall. In the faint moonlight from the window at the far end, Malfoy could see a wild burning in Harry's eyes. Forcing himself to look disgruntled, Malfoy scowled and turned to face the wall.

"_Like_ you, Potter? I loathe you! Don't say such foolish things!"

"Oh, I never realized your feelings were _that_ deep. My apologies, dear Malfoy." Harry put his hands gently on Malfoy's tensed shoulders, rubbing them in a slow, delicate rhythm. A tingling sensation seemed to run down Malfoy's back but he remained perfectly silent, staring blankly at the wall that seemed to tell him 'just let go.' _No, what am I doing?_

"Don't fight it, Malfoy. I know what's been going through your mind." Malfoy shrugged his shoulders at the statement, then turned to face Harry with a startled look upon his flushed face.

"How? Potter, prove it!" Harry chuckled to this defiant comment, then pushed Malfoy firmly against the wall.

"Oh, behave, behave. You don't want this little secret to get out, do you?"

"You're evil, you know that, Potter?" Malfoy struggled to break free Harry's grasp, only to be thrown down onto the blanket pile. "And mighty strong too, I might add." _Oh my God, did I say that aloud? No, I'm really losing it…_

"And you are not, Malfoy? Coming here to bait me into another of Voldemort's traps?"

"I'm not here for that, I told you already!" Malfoy stuttered defensively, getting up into a sitting position. "I just wanted something to do to pass the time. Learning dark magic with you, at least I'd be ready for whatever comes my way."

"Then, are you ready for this?" Harry had bent over and lain down next to Malfoy, looking straight into his grey eyes. Harry's right hand ventured under Malfoy's black robes, getting lost upon his firm flesh. _His hands are so warm…_ He rubbed Malfoy's chest in a lascivious manner while pulling him closer to his own tensed body._ This isn't right – oh, no! Why does it feel so good?_

"Potter… stop…" Malfoy managed to choke out, trying hard to resist. "What the hell… are you trying…"

"Heck, I'm not trying," Harry said with a grin. Through his dark fringe, his eyes glittered with boyish lust. "I'm _doing_ this to you. Are you going to stop me?" Harry's left hand fumbled with the hook and eye on Malfoy's pants, finally snapping it off and gently pulling the zipper down.

"Eh? No, Potter…" Malfoy couldn't help but moan as Harry fondled him lightly, then slipped his hand into Malfoy's briefs. _Oh, I can't make him stop now… _"No… Potter… why?"

Harry ignored his question and stroked harder, while Malfoy squirmed and reached out for Harry's warm body. _I want to hold him…_ Turning over to face Harry, he put his arms around Harry's muscular torso and pulled him close. Instead of resisting as Malfoy thought he would, Harry clutched on to him with a certain protectiveness that almost brought Malfoy to tears.

"I admit, Potter…" Malfoy mumbled through deep breaths. "I admit, I was supposed to bring you to the Dark Lord. Although now, it's seems to have gone all wrong." He paused for a moment to bite his lip while Harry rubbed the tip of his hardened member. Letting out a hushed moan of exhilaration, he rubbed himself against Harry's strong chest.

"How wrong is it to indulge in something your heart has truly desired?" Harry unbuttoned Malfoy's shirt and kissed Malfoy passionately on the lips. "And I admit, I am drawn to you. I really want to go all the way with you." _He wants me. He wants to do it with me. Oh, why do I feel so happy?_

"But, I mean, why me? I'm your enemy!" Harry slowly undid the remaining buttons of Malfoy's shirt. "Hey!" Malfoy exclaimed, blushing, "Why are you undressing me? Who do you think you are anyway?"

"I'm your present, Malfoy. Unwrap me." Harry stood up and stood in front of Malfoy who obediently undid Harry's pants and let them fall to his ankles. Then, he disengaged the following layer. He watched intently as Harry took off his own robes, not taking his eyes off Harry's large and clearly erect penis. _Mine's not even half as big. Oh, he's so wonderful._

"Care to assist me?" Harry asked cheekily, thrusting himself towards Malfoy's face. "I need someone to taste this for me."

"May I be the one to do the honour?"

"Oh, you're catching on well, Malfoy dear." Harry shut his eyes as he felt a rush from deep inside him. The lens of his glasses frosted up, and bead of sweat trickled down one of his pink cheeks. "Oh, that's how you do it."

Malfoy mumbled softly and continued sucking him with great fervour. _This is what I've dreamed of, for so many years. Strangely, I don't fear the punishment for doing this. Only contentment. What have you made of me, Harry Potter?_


	3. Chapter 3

"Potter, can I ask something of you?" There was a twinkle in Malfoy's usually dull eyes. He lay panting on the blankets, nude, with Harry by his side.

"What would you like to know to tell Voldemort?" Malfoy flinched at the mention of the name.

"Do you have to say that and spoil the mood?"

"Oh, why? Is this one of your fantasies then, Malfoy?" Malfoy didn't answer. He was looking down at his own bare body. A sudden realization of his craving for Harry finally set in.

"Harry, make love to me."

"What?"

Malfoy took Harry's hand and placed it upon his own hip, tears streaming down his pale face. He gazed longingly at Harry, and kissed him upon the neck, causing Harry to jerk back in surprise. The look on Malfoy's face was one of great eagerness, yet positively pained. _It's now or never…_

"I said, make love to me."

"But why, Malfoy? Isn't it against the rules?"

"Rules, rules. All my life it's just been rules. What father says, what mother says." He stared at the ceiling blankly. "They've always told me, doing what the Dark Lord says is right. Day and night, I heard of the terrible things He did which I was always told was right. Every day, they drilled into me the importance of evil and power. And I was almost fooled.

"That was until the day I met you, Potter. As I insulted and mocked you, I grew to envy you as well. So deprived, yet so rich and satisfied all the same. No mom and dad, but also no twisted mind and evil intentions. You're so strong, and so brave. I knew I could never get close to you. And I never could be like you either.

"So I vented out my hatred towards you. I tried to act like I was superior, but all I got was shame and guilt which I buried deep into my soul. I didn't want to hurt you, Potter. My emotions were too deep, and I had to keep them in so I wouldn't cause my parents any grief.

"But I loved you, Potter. And I still do, now. Right now, these feelings are unbearable. They've overwhelmed me and I can't stop myself right now. The Dark Lord is counting on me to bring you to him, Potter, but I can't. It hurts too much. I'd do anything, Potter. Anything just to have you by my side. I won't let him take you."

"Oh… Malfoy…" Harry gazed at him with a newfound admiration. He couldn't believe that, after all this time, this was truly what Malfoy wanted? His keen intuition sensed sincerity.

"So, Potter. Just give it to me. Do it with me once, please." Malfoy's watery eyes were filled with deep sorrow as he embraced Harry. "It'd make me feel so happy."

"Then why do you look so sad?" Malfoy paused for a while, then turned away.

"Because the Dark Lord knows what I'm doing. He knows. Potter, once we've done it together, I'll die."

"Malfoy… don't say that! Voldemort isn't here, and he won't be. This is the Room of Requirement. He can't come in here!"

"Oh, yes he can. He needs to kill you, Potter. He needs to kill you to survive!" Malfoy started to sob, curling himself up tightly. "I can't indulge in these selfish desires. He's coming, Potter. I'm sorry, I can't stop him. Get out of here, now."

"Are you serious? But Malfoy, no! I can't just leave you here…"

"Yes, you can. I'm just your enemy. Go!"

"But Malfoy…"

Harry was interrupted by Malfoy's agonizing yell. He gasped as a scar on Malfoy's arm turned an intense green, burning and mutating into something that Harry distinctively knew was the dark mark.

"You idiot, Potter! Get out! Please, I don't want to see you hurt! Go!" Malfoy writhed in pain while Harry fumbled through his heap of robes, looking for his only form of protection – his wand.

"Looking for this, Potter?" Harry could only gasp as his scar burned livid. Even Malfoy's sobs grew quiet as the cloaked man, or at least what used to be a man, held out the two wands, each a brother to the other. Lord Voldemort had arrived.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry stood facing his rival, unarmed and stark naked. There could be no more an awkward moment as that, Harry knew, but he was too helpless to want to change the situation. _One wrong move, and there goes all the hope in the world for defeating this evil._ _But do I even know what to do?_

"Well, well… what an accomplishment, my dear Draco." Voldemort extended a bony finger and stroked Malfoy's cheek. "Although I must say in a most unglamorous manner indeed. But, no matter…"

"You… you tricked me?" Harry cried out in disbelief. _It had been too good to be true. Leopards never change their spots. _"All this time, you were just fishing for my pity – stalling me until Voldemort came?"

"No, Harry, it's really not that way." Malfoy stared up at Harry with a pleading look. "Really, believe me… AARGH!"

Voldemort's utterance of the word _'crucio'_ rang out in the cold room. Harry watched horrifically as Malfoy curled up and rolled on the floor, crying out in pain. _Why… why do I care so much?_

"Stop… STOP IT!" Harry rushed forward and pushed Voldemort with all his might, trying desperately to grasp either one of the wands he was holding. Startled, the spell let up and Voldemort thrust Harry backwards with great force. Landing on the blankets with a thud, Harry backed away towards Malfoy. _There's no escape now._

"You fool, Potter. To think that you would care for… your enemy? Ah, no wonder it is fated that you die tonight." Voldemort let out a laugh so evil it sent chills down Harry's spine. "I'll make this quick now. There's no need for an extravagant death for you, Harry Potter."

Harry flinched at the sound of the words. _Mother, father, have I failed you? Were your deaths for nothing? Is Voldemort about to defeat me in this shameful state I am in? Oh, forgive me for my helplessness…_

"_Avada_…"

_Forgive me, Sirius, for failing in this task I am assigned to. Forgive me, Cedric, for not bringing justice to this evil being who caused your death. Forgive me, world, for failing you all. I am Harry Potter, but even I am not powerful enough to bring this realm of evil to a close…_

"…_kedavra…"_

_Goodbye, world. Hello, mother and father. It's a pity I have to come and see you so soon._

The blinding green light flashed before his eyes, and soon he felt a sensation of numbness from all around. _Is this what death feels like?_ His eyes remained open with wonder, allowing him to notice the presence of someone in front of him. Someone in his path, taking the full blow of the curse meant for him.

"NO! MALFOY!"

The green light was intensified as Harry clutched Malfoy, holding him tightly so as to not lose him. The room was bursting with power, and with a loud explosion that nearly tore Harry's eardrums, darkness fell like a black veil. Malfoy's body went limp and he crumpled to the floor.

"MALFOY!" Harry could not prevent his tears of anguish as he bent down beside Malfoy's body. Malfoy's face was even paler than usual, but what Harry noticed was a scar that had formed right in the middle of Malfoy's chest. _Wait, why did he get a scar? If he had sacrificed himself for me, I would be the one with…_

"Harry?" Malfoy whispered weakly, trying hard to keep his eyes open. Harry lifted Malfoy's head onto his bare lap and pushed Malfoy's blond locks out of his face. "Harry… Harry… Are you okay?"

"Don't speak, Malfoy," Harry mumbled, stroking Malfoy's hair as if in a trance. "Does it hurt, Malfoy?"

"If you're alright, then it doesn't hurt." Malfoy closed his eyes and let a silvery tear stream down his cheek. His breathing was laboured, creating an air vapour blanket around the space they were in.

"I have to get you to the hospital wing, Malfoy." Harry began to dress Malfoy, carefully fitting on his dark robes. "I don't know what to say, Malfoy. I… I…"

"My mother."

"Your mother?" Harry gazed at Malfoy's glistening eyes.

"My… my mother. She loves me."

To Harry, Malfoy was not making any sense at all. He held Malfoy close, as if to want to give him all the warmth he could give.

"I think I understand, Harry."

"Hush, Malfoy. What are you saying?"

Malfoy opened his eyes and slowly sat up. His fingers trembled as he pulled himself close to Harry.

"Listen, Harry. Trelawney may have been the one to create the prophecy, but nobody said anything about it being complete."

"There's more? How do you know this, Malfoy?"

"Only a year ago did Trelawney realize there was something she missed. The final line. _By the blood of the foe, and the love of the enemy… the quest comes to an end._"

"Then the foe is… your mother? And the love?" Harry muttered confusedly. He wrapped a strong arm around Malfoy's shivering body.

"Yes, my mother's blood has been taken," Malfoy said with a sigh. "And the love… the love is mine."

"So, now what do we have to do?"

"Make love to me, Harry. Make love to me, and Lord Voldemort shall perish."

In the pale moonlight, Harry and Malfoy brought fantasy to life.


	5. Chapter 5

Malfoy lay on the blanket pile, while Harry caressed him with gentle care, afraid that he might somehow break Malfoy's fragile body.

"It's alright, Harry. I may seem weak now, but my spirit is strong." Malfoy pulled Harry firmly upon his own body and kissed him passionately. "Please, show me your love."

"I shall," Harry whispered into Malfoy's ear, licking a bead of sweat upon Malfoy's neck. Malfoy gasped and clenched his fists. _I can feel the energy within me. _He rubbed Harry with his quivering fingers, then turned himself over pressing his face upon the woollen texture.

"You ready, Malfoy?" Harry spoke in a kind, concerned tone and gazed down at Malfoy. From Harry's crimson cheeks, it was quite clear he was just holding back. _I'm ready, Harry. I've always been._

Harry thrust himself into Malfoy slowly and carefully, hoping it wasn't too painful. Strangely, he felt very much worried about hurting Malfoy, who seemed as delicate as porcelain yet as precious as the most beautiful diamond Harry could ever imagine. He wondered how his feelings towards a person could change so fast. _Is this love?_

Harry was pulled back to reality with a cry of pain from Malfoy, who squirmed around awkwardly. He realized he had gone in a bit too deep, and carefully relieved Malfoy of the discomfort. Muttering words of apology under his breath, he moved himself very slowly in and out.

"It's tight…" Malfoy's tears mixed in with the sweat upon his face.

"I know," Harry said sheepishly, stopping for a while. "You alright with this? I don't want to hurt you."

"It's alright, Harry. If it's you, it's alright." Malfoy rubbed his own nipples in ecstatic pleasure while Harry continued rhythmically. The misty air seemed to contain more magic than the both of them had ever experienced in their life. _This feels even stronger than the Patronus…What kind of magic is this?_

_It's love, Harry. _It was as if his mind and Malfoy's mind had merged. Their bodies were in such intense energy that it was if they had become one. _Don't stop, Harry._

_I'm not stopping, Malfoy. I never want this to end. _Harry began to move faster, his blood pulsating. The room seemed to echo in erotic panting.

"Unhhh!" Malfoy groaned, nearly fainting in pleasure. "I can't take it! Harry, I'm going crazy!"

"Hold on…" Harry managed to mumble through his short breaths. "I want to make you scream…"

Malfoy's face turned even redder as he gazed up the zealous look upon Harry's face.

"I'm too embarrassed to scream…" he said softly, staring down at the blankets and clutching them lightly.

"Let go, Malfoy. Trust me." Harry pushed in harder, making Malfoy let out a groan as he buried his face. "Let me come inside you, Malfoy."

_Oh, Harry. For so long I have waited to hear those words from you. _Malfoy's eyes glistened in tears of joy, and also pain. Harry's pace picked up and they slowly drew to a climax.

"Ohh… Harry, I'm coming!"

"Come with me, Malfoy." Harry jerked even harder, causing Malfoy to scream out.

"Ahhhh!" He felt hot cum inside him as he himself ejaculated upon the soft blankets. An aura of warmth seemed to hang around them as they lay next to each other, breathing softly upon each others' faces.

Suddenly, Harry gasped and pointed at Malfoy's chest. The hideous scar that had been marked only a while before had disappeared!

"It worked, Harry! The Dark Lord is gone!" He felt his own chest, smiling at the touch of its smooth texture. "Check your scar, Harry!"

Harry's fingers glided over his sweaty brow until it reached his scar – only it was no longer a scar, but soft warm skin.

"What does this mean, Malfoy?"

"This means…" Malfoy murmured, edging closer to Harry. "This means that the Dark Lord is gone. This means… I can finally be with you."

"Do you still need to go to the hospital wing then?"

"Do you think I'd want to? Knowing what I'd be missing here with you?"

Harry did not wait for the answer, for he knew that the night had only just begun.


End file.
